The Greater Good
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. Following on from the final episode, and my stories The Enemy Within, Winds Of Change, and United We Stand. As the family celebrates its greatest victory, Kayo reflects on what they've been through - and what's still to come.


Oh. My. God. What a way to end this first season! The plot bunnies loved it, too, and I think that last, amazing episode is going to inspire more stories than this. There's a hint for the next little ficlet in this one, in fact.

For now, though, here's the final instalment of my own, four part mini-arc. Thanks as always to everyone who took the time and trouble to leave reviews and messages. And watch this space, for more tales from Tracy Island.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Greater Good

" _I think we have a conversation to finish_..."

Words that Kayo had dreaded, as much as she'd longed to hear. Fears for their inevitable fallout, against the relief that it would also bring her.

Yes, this was it. The moment that would finally release her from her own, personal prison. Lift this weight of guilt from her conscience. No more stalling. No more lies. Her awful secret, finally revealed.

And how fitting it was, that they'd come from Scott. Her surrogate brother, who bore his own weight of duty, and self-enforced sacrifice with such inspiring courage. So yes, it was only right that she should turn to face him now. Accept her fate with the same degree of grace.

Yeah, right. Like her conscience could wait that long.

"Scott, I-"

"No, Kayo."

Two equally quiet words, that stopped her in her tracks. A raised hand, that told her any further argument would be utterly pointless.

"Whatever you need to say to me, Kayo, you need to say to _all_ of us."

Yes, there it was. The voice that told the world that Scott Tracy meant business, and to interrupt him was a _really_ bad idea. Then he smiled. A smile of reassurance, and pride, that soared into his eyes, and brightened them to their warmest, proudest blue.

After what they'd just been through, Kayo would have taken that, and nothing else. But then, all those hopes hit a whole new level as a strong but infinitely gentle arm settled around her shoulders. Another pivotal moment in Kayo's life, where she knew everything would be all right. A moment that brought her arm around him in return, making the most of this priceless contact as they made their way back into the villa.

So, then, she still held the trust that meant so much to her. The bonds of faith and respect that, just weeks ago, had been so worryingly strained. Scott, at least, was prepared to forgive her.

One down. Four to go.

When they reached the den, though, that reconciliation faced the second test of its strength. Watching and waiting for Gordon and Alan's safe return, Virgil was standing by the main windows. The sight of him, still in his uniform, his arms folded across his chest, only served to remind her of his height, and equally daunting strength.

She'd seen that strength at its greatest today. Balanced between the rage that he could have so justly railed against the man who'd tried to kill him, and the raw power that had torn his ship apart instead. Even in their holographic form, she'd never seen Virgil's eyes hold such livid, lethal anger.

Now those eyes met hers in reality. Awkward green, and still smouldering brown. But then, just as Scott's had done, they brightened back to their familiar warmth. And while Scott's had become a flawless sky, so Virgil's turned to depthless wells of honeyed chocolate.

For a moment, she was sure she'd seen tears within them too. Of pride? Regret? Disappointment? She couldn't be sure. But then long strides closed the distance between them, and she found herself wrapped into one of his trademark hugs. And even with her own now buried in his chest, Kayo could still feel the smile that now spread over his face. Hear the same, forgiving pride, in words that made her reconciliation with him complete.

"Great job, Kayo... if ever there was proof that you're part of this family, you've more than shown it today."

Still wrapped in such priceless forgiveness, Kayo was in no rush to leave it. The last time he'd held her this tightly had been after Fireflash. He'd saved her that day, from a horrific death at her own uncle's hand. Was it fate, or karma, or just the destiny of a greater good, that she'd done the same for him today?

Her most sensitive brother had clearly thought the same, since a soft whisper now brushed through her hair.

"Thank you."

Then, and only then, did those massive arms finally release her. Watched in tactful ' _don't_ - _mind_ - _me_ ' silence, tears of relief and gratitude were gently wiped away.

Another moment of priceless forgiveness, sealed with a brotherly kiss on her cheek, and -

"Hey, is this a private hug-fest, or can we pile into it too?"

\- the kind of interruption that could only ever come from one of two little brothers.

Yes, the Terrible Twins were home. And could Gordon Tracy ever be left out of _any_ kind of celebration? Could he hell.

Just beating Alan to it, a blur of blue arms and tousled hair launched itself into what soon became a laughing, hugging free for all. Reunions and reconciliation, in their purest forms - releasing all the relief and gratitude, just so many other emotions, that had to come with it.

Squished into its centre, Kayo could have stayed there for hours. Just to feel all the love, and support, and forgiveness, wrapping themselves around her like a four way, humanised quilt. But then a quiet voice, as full of authority as it was compassion, pulled all of them back into the reality they still had to face.

"Okay, we've all had one hell of a day, so let's all get some time to let ourselves down from it... then, Kayo, whenever you're ready, just call us all back here... okay?"

Still in a cluster of hugs, four exhausted brothers, and their immeasurably relieved sister, then bundled each other towards their rooms. Left alone in its sanctuary, Kayo closed the door behind her, and headed straight for the bathroom. Usually, she preferred the speed of a shower, but tonight... yes, she'd more than earned the relaxing luxury of a richly scented bath.

As always, the selection of 'soaky-toys' that sat around it made her smile. Everything from dolphin-shaped squishees to a family of rubber ducks. It was Gordon's latest gift, though, the Christmas present he'd given her last year, that now found itself pressed into service.

A bright yellow submarine. A _big_ yellow submarine. As he'd called it, Thunderbird Four on steroids. And no such gift from Gordon Tracy would be complete without its own set of missiles.

Leaning back into the cradle of bubbles behind her, Kayo loaded them up, and let them joyously fly. Okay, so it kinda clashed with the fragrance of lavender and jasmine around her, but... God, if there was a better way to let off steam in such comfort, she had yet to find it.

Just like that cluster-hug downstairs, though, she couldn't enjoy this moment forever. Yes, she could keep topping up the hot water, but... no. The sooner she got this over with, the genuinely happier she'd feel.

By the time she'd showered down, changed back into her civvies, and returned to the den, Scott's suggestion to call them all into it had become somewhat redundant.

As one, six heads all turned towards her - the expectancy on them prompting an honour bound apology as she settled into the space that Scott had saved for her.

"With so much to explain to you all, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Kayo... I know how hard this day must have been for you," Scott assured her, the understanding in his eyes repeated in every smile on every other face around her.

Before she could respond, though, another voice beat her to it. Alan's, of course - full of admiration for what she'd always see as just doing her job.

"Aww, Kayo, you're too much a hero right now to be sorry for _anything!_ Aside from saving all our lives, _and_ Tracy Island, _you_ caught him! The Hood! One of the most dangerous criminals in the world, and... hey, the way you lured him out to Mateo Island was just _sooo_ cool!"

Kayo was smiling too now. She couldn't help it. Okay, so it was all part of a sweetly lovesick crush, but... well, yes, all this grateful flattery could still go to a girl's head.

"Yeah, The Hood got well and truly _hood_ - _winked._ "

Or not. And even by Gordon's standards, that was... bad. Punnery that deserved every one of the groaning winces that followed. Still, at least any more little gems were thwarted by the salvo of cushions that then flew towards him.

As more welcome laughter followed, Scott glanced across at her, and grinned. Okay, so this wasn't quite 'the talk' that he'd had in mind, and Kayo looked as surprised about it as he was, but... well, no matter. With so much to be thankful for, he was happy to keep this lighter mood going for as long as he could, before more serious matters had to replace it.

"Never mind The Hood... not even _I_ saw that one coming," he said at last, waiting for Kayo to smile back at him, and nod her acknowledgement, before adding more of the approval that he knew she still needed to hear.

"Yeah, WASP might have been Dad's strategy to protect us, and Tracy island, but... wow, the way you and Penny executed it today was nothing short of brilliant."

"Well, I just did as Kayo asked me to do, Scott, and flipped a lever," Penny explained with a modest smile - clearly determined to play her part in giving credit where it was rightly due. "It was Kayo's courage and instincts that made it all happen, and foiled The Hood's plans to take over the island."

Aah, yes. The instincts that had left the head of International Rescue, and its head of security, at thankfully brief loggerheads. A lesson well learned, Scott thought through a self-chiding smile, and much for the better. Another, more private discussion, for them to share at a more appropriate time.

More immediately, though, the sight of Kayo rising to her feet meant only one thing. And as she stood in front of them, her eyes met his once more, in a glance of mutual agreement.

Yes, they'd survived. The greater good of courage, and duty, and trust, and loyalty, had won the day against a deadly enemy. But the threat wasn't over. Tomorrow, and every day after it, would bring a fresh onslaught of challenges and dangers.

But at least they'd be facing them now with a new and vital asset. No more deceptions. No more lies. From this day forward, they'd fight those threats against them with the greatest weapons they had.

Truth and trust.

The greater good.

And they _would_ win.


End file.
